


A chance encounter

by Unknownking



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends, European dead zone (destiny2), Fallen | Eliksni, Gen, Mentioned Cayde-6 (Destiny), Post-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Post-Red War (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownking/pseuds/Unknownking
Summary: Guardian Jade-2 had been jumped by Fallen and several supplies needed to rebuild the city were stolen. She is determined to get them back, but a chance encounter might end with her opinion on the species being changed forever.And maybe even a unity between the two forces down the road.
Kudos: 4





	A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written during forsaken.   
> This has two part. The main story is set a few weeks after the red war. The epilogue is set after forsaken. 
> 
> Enjoy and please leave some conservative criticism or just criticism so I can improve.

Jade-2 ducked though the abandoned tunnels. Her boots made ripples in the filthy water as she walked. The Fallen that had ambushed her fireteam and had stole several salvaged resources for the city reconstruction. Giving chase, Jade had managed to track them here, but why they bought them to the sewer system was beyond her. 

Sneaking around and tracking was not something Titans where know for. But Jade was no ordinary Titan. After her resurrected, she was found, and trained by A legendary Hunter, James Alexandrite. Even after she left his mentorship, she had made sure that she practiced in the art of tracking and hunting. Maybe it was because she had a habit of sleeping in the field rather then the Tower. Or maybe it was because her fireteam’s Hunter was more interested in doing as much damage as humanly possible and barely had any other survival skills. 

Creeping after Fallen wasn’t what Jade considered fun, but it was a good-hall and she was NOT going to lose it to something like the Fallen. Suddenly she heard chatter up ahead. She could see silhouettes of the Fallen a wall, light from around a corner illuminated the Fallen, giving Jade the prefect opportunity to ambush them. They were gathering for something and what ever it was they were clearly distracted. 

Slowly Jade crept up pressing her back to the wall. The Fallen where talking in there native language. There growls made Jade gripped her rifle tighter. Looking around the corner she counted no-less the twenty Fallen vandals, four captain, and forty dregs. In the middle of the room was a stage. What it was for Jade had no idea. To the far side of the room the supplies that she was looking for, lying around almost as if they where forgotten. Jade wanted to curse. Over Sixty Fallen was a lot to deal with alone, even for her!

As Jade started too form her plan, a murmur pass through the Fallen. They moved aside to let one single large captain through. Confused Jade peered around the corner at the strange Fallen. 

When captain had reached the stage he raised his four arms as he began to speak. Inaudible growls came for his mouth. The captain moved his hands in large exaggerated gestures as he spoke. At the captains words the Fallen seemed to become agitated, looking at each other they started whispering to one another. Some look outraged while others look almost hopeful. Jade never wished she spoke Eliksni more then she did now.

When the captain finished his speech the Fallen began to screech. A vandal started to pull weapon for holster aiming at the captain. Before he could fully draw it, a nearby dreg whipped his shook knife and stepped in front of the captain snarling. Narrowing his eyes at the dreg the vandal raised his rifle at ready to blow its head off. A click sounded resounded through the room as ever Fallen there raised there weapons at each other. Instantly the room was filled with shouts and growls. It seems whatever the captain had said enraged half the room and enamored the other. The captain seem to have realized this as well. One again he began to speak seemingly trying to defuse the situation. 

Before he could get halfway through his first sentence the bang of gunfire filled the room, Fallen began to fight other Fallen. It was a battle between those who wanted to liked what the captain said and those how didn’t. 

Jade soon realize that the side were not even. The three other captains were apposed to what the fourth captain had said, as well as most of the vandals. Within a few minutes most of the single captain forces were wiped out and he was surround. 

Then Jade remembered what she was here for. The supplies! Quick as she could Jade sprinted form cover and into the fight! Firing her rifle at the Fallen directly in her way. The Fallen turned to face Jade, shrieking at her. Ignoring the Fallen to her immediate right and left she charged at the closest captain.   
Jade Melting Points the captain, sending him flying across the room where he smash into the wall and crumpled into a heap. Spinning around Jade throw a grenade at the other captain. It exploded breaking his shield with a bust of solar energy. 

Taking advantage of his venerability to unload a clip of her rifle into his face killing him instantly. As she began to reload her rifle a Fallen dreg lunged forward stabbing her arm making her drop the new magazine. Quickly Jade retaliates by striking it with the butt for her rifle shattering it’s skull. Instantly she reaches for another magazine.

Unfortunately the third captain rushes her before she can reload. With a single swipe It rips the gun for her hands. Jade delivers a blow amid at the captains face. The captain blocks her fist with he’s rifle. The rifle snap into with a dull crunch. Enraged, the captain starts to tear at her with his four arms. Jade block the captain wild strikes and counters with quick precise blows, but it wasn’t enough.The captain was much stronger then the others and quickly stared to overpower her. 

Changing tactics Jade pulls her fist back the throws her entire weight into her next punch as she unleashes a huge amount is solar energy. The captain stagers form her mighty blow giving her all the time she needs. Wiping out her sidearm she unloaded into the captain. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough. The captain grabs Jade’s arms with two of has hands, his third grabs her head. Jade try’s to free herself but it to late. With his fourth arm the captain run a shook knife through her face. Jade lets out a cry of pain her circuits begin to scream! Being a Exo she couldn’t stand those damn arc weapons! her outer sensors start to fail. Jade readied herself for resurrection. Being a Guardian dying was part of the job description. But that didn’t make it anymore pleasant. 

Before the captain could land the killing blow someone ran him through with an arc blade. Jade heard a shrill cry as the captain dropped. Her outer sensors were still offline, so Jade had no idea what had happened. But it didn’t matter, reaching deep inside Jade drew on every bit of Light she had. A familiar heat poured out of each and every crevices of her body. The hammer of Sol appeared in her hand and without a moment of hesitation she threw it in the direction of her adversary. The boom of her hammer raging out and the screams of the burning captain were music to her ears. Not wanting to be caught off guard, Jade continue to throw more in the direction of the captain until her hammer fades and the screams stopped. As Jade sensors came back online she looked for the person who had saved her from another nasty death. To her surprise it was the same captain who had been speaking. As Jade opened her mouth to say something a plasma shots flow past there heads. Remembering that they were in the middle of a firefight she scrambled to reloads her sidearm and takes aim at the remaining Fallen who where charging at them. She began to fire into the hordes of Fallen. Jade smirks as they begin to scream fall, one by one. To her right the captain had raised his gun and began to fire at the Fallen as well. It wasn’t long before the remaining Fallen Realized that the battle was lost the moment the three captains fell. Turning, the Fallen stared to run for the exit as fast there lags could carry them. 

As the last of them fled Jade turned to the supplies, to her surprise the captain who had been speaking was holding some of them out to her. Almost as if he was offering them to her. She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. Fallen weren’t know for generosity. And while this one had helped her it could has been about survival as he was outnumbered. Slowly Jade reached for the supplies in his hand while readying her sidearm. To her enormous surprise he let them go without a fight, no tricks, no backstabbing. 

Then the Fallen do something vary strange. Placing two fingers on his chest he spoke one word “Mithrex.” Jade stared. The captain looks at her for a moment the begins to gesture at himself “Mithrex.” He repeats. Slowly realization dawns on Jade. Placing two fingers on her chest she replies “Jade-2.” 

The capt-. No. Mithrex looks at her for a few seconds Then sheathing his blades, Mithrex bow his head. Jade eyes widened, never in all her years had she seen a Fallen behave in such a manner. As Mithrex raised his head he began to speak. “Friend has thanks for helping.”   
Jade shock her head at this. “No. You helped me, were even.” Mithrex stared at her for a moment, perhaps her didn’t understand what she had said. Before Jade could ask Mithrex turned towards the tunnels entrance and began to walk away. 

“Wait!” Jade called after him. Mithrex turned to look at her. “Why did you help me? Why would you kill your own brethren for the sake of someone who serves the Traveler?” As she asks, Mithrex just stared at her in silence.Then he responded. “House of dusk will fall. Then all Fallen extinct. Need honor. Need new house. House of peace, not house of war.” He paused as if to think. After a few moments he went on. “House of Light I think. Yes, that house will be good house for Fallen. House of honor. House of great machine.” And without another word Mithrex went on his leaving Jade with the supplies and a new found respect for this strange Fallen. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A year and a half later.

As Jade-2 looked over the documents on her desk, she let out sigh. Hawthorn had been busy with handling all information that the scouts form the farm had been gathering. Zavala was busy with a new strike, and James was off who-know-where. Ever sense Petra had called for aid. The Tower was needing more and more people to help with all the paperwork piling up. And with all the strongest guardians in the Dreaming city, many regaler humans had to step up and do the most of the work that guardians were supposed too, paper or otherwise.

Jade had been asked to read over the report form various fire teams who had gone to the reef but. “This is so boring!” Jade exclaimed as she smashed metal her face on the desk. 

And it collapsed. 

Papers went flying in every direction. Groaning Jade went to pick them all up. “James, this is the last time I ever do something for you!” Jade snarled as bent over to pick up the ones that were the closest to her (now destroyed) desk. James had dumped a large amount of paperwork he had volunteered to do on her. In retrospect she should have seen it coming when a solo Guardian like James asked her for a favor. He was going to get it when he gets back!

Suddenly a certain name on one of the document caught her eye. It was a report of unsanctioned fireteams in the Reef. While she didn’t recognize two of the names listed for a fireteam it was the third caught her eye. Sure she was surprised that they had enough confidence to put this on a official document, but even more surprising was the fact that Guardians has been willing to give a chance to an enemy. It was astonishing!

Jade read it over three tines just to make sure she didn’t misread it. A part of her thought it wasn’t real. That it just happened to be a Guardian that had chosen the same name, but it was clearly not from any human language and she couldn’t think of any other Fallen who would be willing to work with Guardians. It had to be the same one!

Slowly, the shock that left her speechless started to dissipate and a smile crossed her face. A genuine smile. Probably the first smile since Cayde’s death. 

Jade whispered as she stared at the paper. “Way to go Mithrex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
